


Hear it in the Morning

by MossPrinx



Series: Once Night Falls [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Both of them are ridiculous, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossPrinx/pseuds/MossPrinx
Summary: Alistair's requests in the bed...tent are becoming more and more ridiculous, and Surana plans to follow through.





	Hear it in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A good ol' fashion fluffy smut. 
> 
> (Also, takes place in the 'The Blood, The Water' universe, but can absolutely be read as a stand alone.)

 

Alistair couldn’t breathe. His mind was racing; he couldn’t focus on more than one thing long enough to remember a basic human function. He was drowning in sensation, going lightheaded…

 

A sharp slap to his chest had him sucking in sharply, his lungs burning as they expanded. From atop him, he heard a stifled laugh. Looking up, Alistair immediately flushed, once again aware of the beautiful woman he was… “ _ caboodling”  _ with.

“Don’t you die on me, Alistair,” Surana whispered, her greying, kinky curls framing both of their faces as she leaned forward to press kisses to his freckled cheeks. “Wait until the Archdemon is handled, at least.” 

The Almost-Templar huffed, gripping her soft hips and grinding up into her in a surprisingly bold move. He caught her lips with his when she inevitably gasped, relishing in the way the elf’s breasts rubbed against his broad chest. When they finally pulled apart, he gave her a look of mock hurt. “At least you’re finally admitting you’re only with me for my body.”

Surana laughed into her hand, pulling away and bracing her hands on his chest to pick up the pace, watching him grunt and buck beneath her. Putting on the most seductive voice she could muster, she purred, “I wasn’t aware that was a secret.”

(Un)Surprisingly, his hips stuttered, and he went even redder, all the way down past his nipples. Surana loved that, loved flustering the poor man. Seeing her satisfied smile, Alistair pulled her down, wrapping his arms around her waist and slowly rolling them both so he was hunched over her. His subsequent thrusts were slow and kind of sloppy, but she encouraged him to take his time. They never had time for moments like these; stopping the blight, gaining allies, clearing their names—when they finally find time to stop and set camp, they usually ended up eating and falling asleep. Even if they managed to stay up, they weren’t always in the mood, or were afraid of disturbing the rest of their party (unlike Tabris and Leliana, who seemed perfectly content with how loud they could get). So when they both found themselves awake when most of the camp was asleep (save Zevran, who was on watch), and the two had spent most of the day ferociously flirting, it was almost expected that Alistair slipped into Surana’s tent. 

It was only their third time together—Alistair’s third time  _ period _ —and he was trying his best to live up to some standard he assumed she held because of her experience. Sweat rolled from his hairline down to his nose and Surana wiped it away affectionately, smiling up at Alistair as she ran her hand through his hair. He frowned down at her, grunting and adjusting himself to thrust a little faster.

“Hard to be manly when you’re looking at me like that,” he muttered when Surana looked up at him quizzically. She let out a tinkling laugh, leaning up to kiss his nose, which he crinkled in mock distaste. “That’s the opposite of what I wanted you to do.”

“Oh? What did you want me to do?” Surana asked, voice laced with as much suggestion the elf could muster underneath a solid slab of man. Alistair groaned, dropping his head into the crook of her neck, hips losing the pace. Laughing, Surana wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips as he caught himself, thrusts gaining speed. Adjusting his angle, he surged into her, catching her off guard when he hit an especially sensitive spot—she barely caught her moan in time, not wanting to deal with Zevran’s knowing looks if he happened to catch it.

“ _ Alistair, _ ” She whispered into his hair like she was singing a tune. Said Warden peeked at her from the corner of his eye, and she writhed when his smile tickled her skin. “I asked you a question!”

He moved himself so they were face to face, his thrusts slower as he focused on the woman beneath him. “Sorry, dear—little hard to pay attention right now, surely you understand.”

Surana felt her cheeks warm at the pet name, but still playfully swatted at his arm for teasing her. She looked up at him expectantly, eyebrow raised as his face ran through several different emotions in a short span of time. Alistair went from cocky, to thoughtful, to embarrassed, to afraid…Surana felt something very close to what might be regret in that moment.

“…Aereia?”    
“Alistair?”

“Do you think...you could…?”   
“ _ Yes? _ ”

“Touch…”   
“ _ Go on… _ ”

“Your nose? Like, with your tongue?”

There was a pause. Her expression was hard to read as she stared her lover down, and Alistair felt himself buckling under the pressure of her gaze. As he made to take it back, he watched her plump lips open—slowly, seductively—her tongue slipping out to lick at them before it stretched until it was touching the tip of her wide nose. She did not break eye contact, and for a moment there was a silence, save for the faint sounds of another couple’s love making somewhere else in the camp.

 

Alistair was the first to break. 

He practically guffawed, gathering Aereia up beneath him as he shook with laughter. Aereia cackled beneath him, snorting obnoxiously before slapping a hand to her mouth, but the damage was done. Alistair was already laughing harder, making  _ her  _ laugh harder—everything the other did only served to escalate the situation. 

 

“Did you really just  _ do _ that?” He asked through tears, and Aereia wheezed beneath him.

“You—you asked me to!” She couldn’t see through her own tears, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in as they both shook. 

When their laughter finally died down, Alistair sat back on his calves, his stomach heaving as he calmed down. His hands found themselves at Surana’s hips, squeezing and sliding upwards until he had a handful of her breasts in each palm. He couldn’t hide his grin when she turned her head to moan, the sound breathy and strained; she was still smiling, not quite free of the giggles yet. And like that, his fears had significantly subsided. Rocking into her, he leaned forward to flick at a dark peak with his tongue, pinching the other between his thumb and finger. Surana arched up into him, whining when he left her chest to leave a trail of sloppy kisses up her neck. She squeezed around him when she felt his breath at her ear, the tip of his tongue tracing the shell before he strained to nibble extra gently at the tip. The feel of her tightening around him made him buck into her, his pace picking up to even faster than before they got distracted as he grunted in her ear.

“A-aereia…” More kisses were littered at her jaw, and what usually would have been tickling her instead sent wicked tingles across her skin. “Aereia?”

“Yes?” She breathed after a moment, squeaking when a muscular arm slid back and pulled her leg over his hip, leaving him basically pounding her into the bedroll. “ _ Al _ istair!”

“Darling _ … _ ”  _ Oooh _ , she wondered if he knew how close she was. Even the littlest things were inching her closer to the edge. “I need you…”

She groaned in agreement, hiding her face in his neck. The way she was clawing at his back, she was definitely leaving marks- not that he seemed to mind.

“To..”

“To?”

“Rub your belly...and pat your head.”

Alistair slid back, his expression serious as they locked eyes. Aereia did not hesitate this time. Now freed, she slid a hand down over her chest, groping at a breast as she passed, until it lay flat on her soft stomach. She (somehow) rubbed sensual circles into her skin, her free hand reaching up to pat slowly at her head. The Warden towering over her bit his lip, shoulders shaking as he tried his hardest to maintain eye contact. 

Aereia, on the other hand, was determined to get him to break once again. Licking her lips, she pulled the bottom one between her teeth, arching up but not stopping Alistair’s ridiculous request. Releasing a shaky breath, she looked at him with pleading eyes. She caught Alistair’s eyes flickering down to her lips and back up to her face. Good.

Putting on the huskiest voice she could muster, she smirked. “ _ Yes, _ Alistair...you like this, honey? I can feel you ins-”

Whatever horrible dirty talk she had planned (“planned” being used loosely here) was muffled by a large hand gingerly covering her mouth, a stark contrast to the hand’s owner guffawing unabashed above her. Aereia scrambled to shush him, flushing at the thought that he’d already awakened the whole camp and any bandits lurking nearby. Alistair moved his hand to nearly crush her under his weight, still howling with laughter. Though she tried to fight it, Aereia felt the same sounds bubbling up in her throat.

“ _ Maker, _ what is it the- wha-what were they  _ teaching  _ you in that tower?” He could barely get the question, and Aereia swore she felt tears where he rubbed his cheeks on her neck. 

If she was having any luck holding back what felt like a hell of a laugh, she lost it once the hand once covering her mouth gripped her hip, one of Alistair’s finger “accidentally” pressing into a ticklish spot above her ass. The laughter from the sensitive spot pushed up the laughter she was trying to bite down, and immediately she was squealing with high pitched laughter she hadn’t heard from herself in ages. Her face flushed red but she couldn’t stop, not when it only made Alistair’s worse. To his credit, he remembered exactly what situation they were in pretty fast, bracing himself on his forearms to snap his hips into her.

“Certainl- _ ah!  _ Certainly not  _ dir-rty t-talk _ , Alistair!” Between cackling and moaning, sentences were  _ hard.  _ Suddenly, she couldn’t blame Alistair anymore, especially not when she felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. 

“ _ Obviously  _ not.” That earned him a sharp slap to his back and what sounded almost like an indignant huff.

 

Sitting up, Alistair managed to compose himself long enough to pound into his lover with a passion, relishing in her poor attempts to quiet herself. Filling his hand with a heavy breast and keeping the other tight above her hip, he watched as her laughter faded into breathy moans, her fingers digging into the bed roll. The arch in her back wasn’t exaggerated when it happened next, her head rolling back as she groaned, squeaking when he pinched a dark nipple experimentally. Internally, Aereia was singing - he was learning!

He’d learned to tell she was close by the fluttering of her walls around him - call him an idiot, but he was certainly an observant one. Alistair tugged her up until she was in his lap, riding him as his hips stuttered beneath her. Turning his head, he caught a lobe between his teeth again, though only for her attention this time.

“Aereia…?” She whined in response, focusing on her pleasure. He tutted, lightly patting her ass. “Aereia-”

“ _ Yes, _ Alistair?” He nearly choked. She was getting impatient! He couldn’t help but chuckle at the laidback woman snapping at him.

He chose his words carefully. “Aereia...do you think...you could-”

“Alistair!” Alistair jumped at the exasperated and somewhat annoyed call of his name, though it was quickly followed by her hushed laughter as she ground into him at a speed he  _ swore  _ was magically enhanced. She toppled him over, keeping herself from falling with two well placed hands on his chest. He hissed and sputtered when she teased his nipples, only making her laugh harder when she followed the trail of his blush.

In retaliation, Alistair pulled her down again, this time simply holding her close and stealing a fiery kiss as he felt the coil in groin snap, thrusting up into her sloppily as he came. She took control of the kiss as he lost himself, the sound and feel of him finishing pushing her over the edge.

 

When Alistair came to, his greying lover was still shaking and whimpering from finishing, having slid off of him at some point. Rubbing his hands soothingly over her back, he let his head fall back, and let sleep take them both…

Unfortunately, Aereia was not of the same mind. Raising one of the hands splayed on his broad chest, she let it come down. Hard. Alistair jolted up and looked down at her surprised, both of them still pretty dazed. 

“What was that for?!” He whispered harshly, and she glared at him through her wild, thick bangs. Not that there was much heat behind it.

“You waking up the entire camp, maybe?” Aereia tried to look serious, she did, but the corners of her lips kept twitching upwards and giving her away. And unfortunately for  _ her, _ Alistair was already established as observant (and also an idiot, but still).

“You sure it wasn’t all that squealing you were doing?” He laughed, leaning down to pepper her face in kisses. She pouted but returned them wholeheartedly. Or tried to, rather, as she felt the activities of the night taking its toll on her.

“Jerk. See if I lay with you again.” There was more sleep in her voice than venom, and Alistair stroking her hair didn’t help her case.

He laughed softly, watching her nod off. “Sleepy already? Is this not the part where I flip you over and have you three more times?”

Aereia let out a bark of a laugh, kissing his chest before resting her head and closing her eyes. “No, it’s the part where you let me sleep now so at least one of us has the energy to be rightfully embarrassed tomorrow.” And like that, she was gone, taking the wisps of low light she’d conjured up for mood with her.

He watched her for a minute after that, fighting sleep to see her softened features. Finally, he laid back, letting it take him as well. 

A fine plan, as usual.


End file.
